Hatchiyack
|Race=Tuffle Machine Mutant |FamConnect= Dr. Raichi (creator) }} Hatchiyack is a machine that was made by a Tuffle scientist named Dr. Raichi. Story Hatchiyack is an antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. It first appears as Dr. Raichi's supercomputer, but later materializes into a powerful fighter after absorbing the pure hatred of Dr. Raichi. Afterward, the supercomputer appeared to be too powerful for the Z Fighters to handle. Luckily, after about 15 minutes of a rather one-sided fight, Goku learns of Hatchiyack's weakness; Hatchiyack only fired his energy blast after 15 seconds, and doing so leaves him completely defenseless. Knowing this, Goku and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. This proves to be more than enough to fully destroy Hatchiyack. Transformations Hatchiyack's game has different endings and most of those endings have different transformations. Increased Size In this transformation, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. He is defeated by Goku, who flies into Hatchiyack's mouth and into his center, destroying his core with a Kamehameha wave. giant Form In this form, Hatchiyack multiplies into many Hatchiyacks. Using a mirror, Goku is able to discover which is the real Hatchiyack and the illusions fade away. Hatchiyack is then easily dispatched by a Kamehameha attack, perhaps having lost power by creating the illusion-Hatchiyacks, similar to the Multi-Form technique. major Form In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor and a boost in power. His power increase enables him to defeat the Z Fighters even faster than before and ultimately outclass them in every aspect. It is only after a Spirit Bomb thrown directly in his face by Super Saiyan Goku that Hatchiyack is finally defeated. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from the left hand in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Wave Combo' – A technique similar to Broly's Eraser Shot Volley where Hatchiyack repeatedly throws energy balls from each hand in Raging Blast 2. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Rapid Charge Counter' – A counterattack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *'Revenger Charge' – One of Hatchiyack's supportive techniques in Raging Blast 2. *'Revenger Cannon' – Hatchiyack's most powerful technique. It is a green energy blast fired after 15 seconds. *'Ultimate Blow' – A physical attack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Video game appearances Hatchiyack appears in the ''Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' series as the main antagonist. He appeared for the first time as playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Also, every copy of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 includes Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. This was also the first time, along with Tarble, that both get an English voice actor. Hatchiyack also appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Yusaku Yara (version 1993), Hideo Ishikawa (Playdia, Raging Blast 2) *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Hatchiyack is described by Goku as possibly being of the same strength as Broly (particularly during the film Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan). However, this doesn't offer many clues at roughly how strong that may be, as Broly's Power Level as an adult in the film is not clarified. *Hatchiyack, in his super computer form, is very similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer for perpetuating its creator hatred and continuing the fight even after its doctor's death. *His name is derived from "Hachi Hyaku", which is Japanese for "Eight Hundred". Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Objects Category:Villains